


wednesday afternoons

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: wednesday of kink week: somnophilia
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	wednesday afternoons

John knew that his boyfriends wouldn’t mind that much. They’ve done weirder things than what was on John’s mind, but the novelty was what worried the youngest. They would probably all love to explore this with him, but he was worried about the conversation that would come with it. While he could talk all day long about how circuits worked and how the bass line for their new song should go, these chats about boundaries were… daunting. Necessary and vital to a relationship, but slightly embarrassing for him to spill what he wanted to do in the bedroom to his three lovely partners.

And of course, it went just about as well as he could’ve hoped, going into it with that attitude.

It was one of those afternoons where time didn’t seem to pass and John felt extremely bored but at the same time, felt absolutely no drive to do anything else other than nothing. So he decided to spice it up, since they were all with him in their boredom.

“I have a question for you all.” Was how he decided to start.

“About?” Roger asked from his spot on the floor, currently alphabetizing their record collection painfully slow.

“Sex.” At that, Roger chuckled, Freddie gasped, looking up from his notepad, and Brian almost spit out his drink. Now that all the attention was directly on him, he felt a little silly, but there was no going back now. “This is going to sound a little odd, but how would you feel if I did some…  _ things  _ while you were asleep? Nothing without asking, of course, but…” He trailed off, playing with the fringe on the pillow in his lap, listening to the silence that seemed to suffocate the room.

There was a shuffle of cloth against the carpet and before John could look up, Roger pulled him in by the back of the neck and pressed their lips together. It was an odd angle for John, bent almost all the way in half, but the reassurance made his heart flutter.

“Yes please,” The blond whispered, bumping their noses and grinning.  _ At least one of them is okay with it, _ John thought, his heart still beating a little too fast.

With Roger on his side, he looked at his two other lovers. Freddie was giving the guitarist a look that made the youngest man swallow a laugh. Brian looked a little flushed while Freddie had the most exaggerated exasperated expression on his face. Seeing the eyes on them, Brian got a little redder and Freddie rolled his eyes.

“Brian’s been trying to tell you that he wants that too. For at least the last month,” Freddie explained. Now, that caught John by surprise. He knew that Brian was fairly kinky and that they hadn’t explored it all the way, but that was the last thing he had thought the curly-haired man could’ve wanted.

“Freddie!” He squawked, burying his face in his hands as John and Roger looked at him with shocked expressions.

“Well you obviously weren’t going to say it, now were you, darling?” Freddie challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

“I… guess this works out then,” John concluded, looking at his partners for conformation. Each one nodded and the bassist sighed, relieved the conversation didn’t crash and burn.

“Will this start tonight or so I have to satisfy myself in the late hours of the night?” Roger asked, prompting an eruption of giggles from the four men.


End file.
